The present invention is directed to apparatuses and methods for writing data or information to storage media via a write head, and especially to apparatuses and methods for effecting such data writing at high speeds.
Slow rising and falling write head current transitions result in transitions or excursions of signals used for writing data occupying longer time intervals than would be the case if rise times and fall times were steeper. If signal transitions or excursions occur more quickly, more data can be transferred in a given time interval than can be transferred when rise times and fall times are slower.
Signal boost circuitry is employed to introduce overshoot characteristics in a write signal to cause the signal to have a faster rise time and fall time than are exhibited without overshoot characteristics. Faster rising and falling result in transitions or excursions of write signals between signal maximum and minimum levels in shorter time intervals. Because signal transitions or excursions occur more quickly, more data can be transferred in a given time interval than can be transferred when rise times and fall times are slower.
Faster rising and falling of signals to a write head in a storage system is manifested in increased density of stored bits. Write systems therefore preferably provide current overshoot characteristics to aid in quickly reversing current direction through a write head to reverse flux direction intersected by the storage medium (e.g., a magnetic disk) for writing information to the storage medium (e.g., “1”s and “0”s). Providing current overshoot characteristics also sharpens transition edges, thereby permitting reliable increased density writing of information to the storage medium.
Today's data writing devices are increasingly designed for smaller products using lower voltages and consuming less power to improve portability of the products. There is a need for a system and method for applying write signals for driving a write head that uses low voltage and consumes low power while introducing overshoot characteristics in a write signal.